


Keep Calm and Roll The Dice

by queenofspades (enlightenight)



Series: Community After The Episodes Series [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Darkest Timeline, M/M, Post Season 4 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/queenofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having doubts what he was going to do after graduation, Jeff decided to roll the dice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Roll The Dice

Jeff didn't have a single clue about what he was going to do after this whole graduation thing. 

He had options, of course, a six digit pay check, a corner office and three secretaries were waiting for him to return his old kingdom but somewhere inside of him, the part his evil version called 'lame' was telling him that he was not the guy he was used to be four years ago. 

He looked at the dice he was holding, thinking it worked once, it worked for him to get over graduation-phobia, maybe it would work now, he had no idea which Jeff from which fucking timeline would come but he knew if he needed an advice himself was the only person who could give him that. Even if it was an evil version of himself. 

He rolled the dice, and saw the number one smiling at him and expected something magical to happen. 

It didn't happen. 

Muttering himself, saying this was the most stupid idea he ever had, he went to fill himself a glass of scotch, like it was a celebration. 

"Double the glasses you lame."  
"You're a little late than I thought."  
"I was busy with pitying on you, how could you think refusing that offer?"

Jeff shrugged without looking his evil version, took another glass and without filling it, he brought both glasses and the bottle to the table. 

"I don't know, I don't feel the same."  
"Of course, because your lame friends turned you into a soft hearted, pathetic thing." His robot arm was making that noise again, so Evil Jeff rolled his eyes while reaching the bottle. "Take it, Winger."  
"I am gonna miss them," Jeff murmured. "I want to be close to them."  
"Yes you do. You also want your old condo back, your old lifestyle back, and you know what? Even though it's the lamest thing I've ever said you can have both your friends and a good job. Stop being so naive."  
"Wow you are not that evil, huh?"  
"I am not evil, it's just easier to say it that way... What am I supposed to say? That I'm coming from the Greendale of timelines? Nah, it's just too long and I am ready-"  
"To go the extra mile to avoid doing extra work," completed Jeff with a smile his face. "Once you got used to that school shaped toilet, you realize that it does not smell that bad."

Evil Jeff shook his head with disbelief, asking himself how any version of him could turn out to be this lame. 

"Take it, Winger." He said once more. "It is what you need and you know that more than anyone. It's what you earned."  
"Maybe I will," he said. "Tell me about your timeline... You and Annie?"  
"Well, there's not another me for me to be together."

Jeff laughed, "Seriously?" he asked. "Four years ago I thought the same."  
"Oh, you are right, since you are really lame now you can find another lame girl for you."  
"Stop calling me lame, will you?" He put his glass on the table loudly and caught the sparkle of joy in Evil Jeff's green-blue eyes.   
"You are upset?" Evil Jeff asked, leaning over the table with a charming smile. He whispered as he wanted to seduce him, Jeff could feel his breath on his lips. "You don't want to be lame, do you?"  
"No," Jeff answered simply, giving his breath. "I don't."  
"Good boy..." He reached and he kissed Jeff. 

He kissed Jeff. 

Jeff felt dizzy for a moment, he felt like everything was spinning around them, his fucking evil version was kissing him and it was unbelievable that he wanted to kiss him back and that he never felt this good. 

"Good go crazy, but the smart, they go bad."

He kissed his evil version back. 

Glasses full of quality scotch were just left there, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, like it was what they both needed but too afraid to tell themselves, like they didn't need any oxygen. 

Finally, Evil Jeff pulled himself back, with a smile on his handsome face. "I knew you were going to like it."  
"Because you were going to like it too." Jeff smiled back. "Where are you going?"  
"To my own timeline," he shrugged. "Don't be sad, you can roll the dice again."  
"What if isn't one?" Jeff asked pointing the dice between them.   
"Don't worry," he laughed while a blue circle of light was surrounding him. "If it's lame enough, it always will be one. Take the job, Winger."

Evil Jeff disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yesterday night i planned writing a sex scene between them but everything happening in Jeff's head unfortunately made things a little different. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
